


Duke's Date with the Devil

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Cordell is Duke, M/M, Mistakes were made, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: While undercover as Duke, Cordell might have accidentally dated a Mob Boss.
Relationships: Cordell Walker (TV 2021)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Duke's Date with the Devil

Cordell knew he had messed up.

Sassing off someone who was not only taller than him, 6’9, damn, but was wide with pure muscle might not have been the best idea. Going undercover as Duke and trying to get information but depression and his anxiety had been a long battle that day. So working at a restaurant as a server and making small talk with the guy a few times had helped until today.

So when he sassed off to the guy he looked over with wide eyes and when the guy looked at him Cordell red turned red with shame because he was sure he had just messed up an important part of the job.

Instead, the guy, Michael, thought he was flirting. Which lead to him quickly trying to cover up his mistake and the next thing Cordell knew they were making out man’s apartment on the bed with him pulling him onto his lap grinded up causing Cordell to gasp and break their kiss shivering.

Michael was a killer, hell he knew the man had more than ten known kills on his list and it was rare for him to find someone taller than him, but the man hit at six foot nine and he was a big guy. Strong and the way Micheal could manhandle him around was a bit of a turn-on.

“Michael,” Cordell breathed as the man mouthed at his neck, sucking, kissing and causing him to moan weakly. “I… oooh~, have to g-go,”

“Hmm, work?”

“Yes,” Cordell breath out in a whisper arching his back. “Can’t get out of it, promised I’d work the sh-shift,”

“Aw, Duke, can’t you call in, sweetheart?” Michael spoke against the man’s neck licking up the strip of the sensitive neck feeling how the other hips pressed up against his. “Come on, Baby, I’ll take real good care of you,”

Whimpering Cordell labored breathing almost made him dizzy from need, he had a shift, yes, and he wasn’t sure how far he should let this go or what he should do when there was a knock at the door.

Jumping Cordell panted looking confused over his shoulder. “Door,”

“Yeah, I hear it,” Growling Michael kissed his neck once more before scooting him off. “Wait here.”

Being left alone gave him time to calm down, trying to put his mind into sorts while he waited. He sat on the side where he had been moved into trying to figure out what course to take next. Licking his lips Cordell had to admit while he hadn’t made out with another man before it was nice.

The take of control had given him an odd sensation feeling in his stomach that felt rather pleasant. As he was in thought he heard footsteps coming back to the room and Michael was buttoning up his shirt.

“Hey, Duke, looks like we got to take a rain check,” He leaned down to kiss the man. “Damn you look hot. Hair all messy and puffy lips like that? Shame to stop isn't it."

“Well, you are a good kisser,” Licking his lips Cordell looked at him. “So… we’re going to do this again? Right?”

“Tell you what hot stuff, tomorrow I’ll even take you out on a date,” Winking Michael pulled him into his arms. “What’s your favorite food baby,”

“I love barbecue?” Smiling a little he blushed. “You really want to take me on a date?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Michael grinned. “Have you’ve seen how hot you are?”

“I’m not- No, I’m not hot-” Stuttering feeling embarrassed from the complement hiding his face by looking down. “I’m not anything special,”

“Hey, now, don’t be putting yourself down like that,” Michael ran his hand down the man’s back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Nodding Duke smiled before leaving.

* * *

The next day Cordell was working at the place, wiping down the counter Cordell was waiting, sometime this week he had to meet up with someone who would let him know when he could leave, go home at last but when someone walked into the place was a delivery driver with gifts addressed to him with not only flowers but an edible arrangements bouquet.

Picking up the card Cordell opened it reading it over. He took in a sharp breath as his mind fumbled around trying to grasp exactly what he was seeing. The note was a simple ‘Thinking of you, sweetheart’ but the signature that lay at the end of the card was what shocked him. Taking in a shaky breath Cordell could feel the prickles of anxiety rush up his back and neck as the air left his lungs.

“Holy crap.” Cordell gasped because he recognized that last name and almost screamed out loud. “You gotta be kidding me,”

Leave it to him to make out with Michela Donahue a well-known second-in commander to the most fearful Mafia bosses in the country and he had just made out with him last night!

And they had a date tonight!

Oh, crap he messed up, Cordell messed up bad. Biting his lips he looked at the gifts before thinking it over. It was just one date and if he got the go-ahead to leave when he’d make up some excuse about going away to see someone, but for now Cordell had to just get through this date.

That should be easy right?

Until the door opened with a man, dressed in a smooth suit and Cordell had to pretend to be admiring the gifts and the man took a seat close by looking at him before taking out his phone and snapped a picture.

Pretending not to see Cordell picked the flowers giving them a sniff hugging them a little. Putting them back down he forced a soft smile on his face messing with them. Another waiter walked over to the table to ask the man if he wanted coffee and handing him a menu.

Crap if this was right then this was a body guard then he was being watched. Taking the flowers and fruit to the back of the place to keep them safe Cordell ran to the sink turning on the cold water letting it fill the sink with ice-cold water before dunking his head into it.

The shock of the cold helped ground, Cordell.

Picking up his head all he could think was now he had to somehow let his Boss know he might have accidently seduced one of the most dangerous and powerful men in the country?

That wasn’t too bad, right?

Besides Cordell didn’t know, so it couldn’t get worse.

“Hey, Duke!” His boss called causing him to turn around and the Boss was there with the guy who had just taken pictures of him. “Meet our new employee, he’ll have the same shifts as you so I need you to train him.”

“You got it,” Smiling Cordell almost wanted to break into a nervous laugh but he held out his hand. “Duke, nice to meet ya.”

Oh.

James was gonna be pissed.


End file.
